<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Foibles by xylazine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588764">Foibles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine'>xylazine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIV write 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:23:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alisaie searches for the right battle class.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>FFXIV write 2020 [21]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Foibles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alisaie knew she didn't have the personality to pour over text after text and learn the art of healing summons. She didn't have the patience to wait at the back limes to keep people healed. She yearned for the excitement of fighting. There was a part of her that wanted the potency of magic but she also craved the thrill of fighting close to her enemy.</p><p>She searched for years for the perfect battle class. The solely physical damage ones were missing a certain element of elegance and the pure casted classes left something to be desired. So when she heard of a rare hybrid style, she leaped at the chance.</p><p>The first time she saw red magic, she knew it was the job for her. It had a casting aspect but then she could leap in and cut her foe with her sword. The years she spent fencing translated wonderfully. The foible of her rapier was balanced by a magicked crystal. As she cast her spells, it stored the energy and made each sweep of her blade strike true. Her heart sang as she leapt forth to cut her enemy then dashed out of reach. Yes, this would do perfectly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>